


You Asked For It

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [195]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edgeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Protective Sam Winchester, Safewords, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Hey, could I request one where Dean is tied up and Sam edges him to the point where he’s just begging and when Sam finally let's him cum he doesn't stop and he's like ''well you wanted to come '' or something and makes him have another orgasm, with consent and safewords and aftercare?





	You Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day, what?? Also my favorite thing is reluctant cuddler Dean so I included that a little bit :)

**Prompt** : Hey, could I request one where Dean is tied up and Sam edges him to the point where he’s just begging and when Sam finally let's him cum he doesn't stop and he's like ''well you wanted to come '' or something and makes him have another orgasm, with consent and safewords and aftercare?

 

Dean’s limbs ached. His hands had been tied above his head for hours, his legs sore from pulling against the knots around his ankles. Thankfully the ropes were soft, designed specially for holding someone like this, so there would only be mild chafing tomorrow. The pain in his shoulders might take a couple days to go away, but he knew Sam would dote on him and massage the sore muscles while he recovered. The pain was always worth it when he knew he would get lots of cuddles from Sam afterwards, warm hugs and kisses until Dean was soothed into sleep (though he would never admit to liking any of that). And he knew that he would get amazing orgasms at the end of the night until his vision whited out. Just as soon as Sam would stop this _torture_.

Once again Sam pulled his lips off the head of Dean’s cock. “You look so gorgeous like this, Dean. Squirming and desperate just because of me. You have no idea what it does to me.”

Dean knew a little bit; Sam’s dick was hard and proud against his stomach. He longed to taste it on his tongue, feel it deep in his ass, but he’d begged for hours and it had fallen on deaf ears. “Please, Sam,” Dean begged. “Please, I need to come! I can’t take it anymore!”

“Yes you can,” Sam cooed. “You’re my good boy, so good for me Dean.” He fumbled for something Dean couldn’t see and then he felt cool, slick fingers pressing against Dean’s ass. They circled the rim for a little bit before pressing inside. The feeling was enough to make Dean come right there, especially after having Sam’s lips and fingers on his dick all night, but Sam gripped the base of his cock and it staved off the orgasm. Dean whined and bucked but Sam kept his hand firm. “Sorry, beautiful. Not yet.”

His fingers scissored Dean open, finding his prostate immediately and teasing it. Dean’s hips bucked, looking for friction that didn’t exist.

“Don’t do you dare come,” Sam threatened. “If you come without my permission I promise you won’t come again for a _month_.”

Dean was so desperate he thought it might be worth it just so he could come tonight, but he knew Sam would tease him mercilessly for the whole month until Dean was half delirious. “Please, Sam, please,” Dean begged. “I’ll do anything, I swear. I’ll suck your dick for a month. You can do whatever you want, just please, _God,_ let me come.”

“God can’t help you now,” Sam purred. “You’re all mine, gorgeous.”

Dean felt something hard and cold pressing into his ass. It was too unnatural to be Sam’s dick, but it had the ridges of a dick. Dean started to wiggle and pull away from the toy but Sam pushed it all the way inside. “Please, I want your dick,” Dean begged.

“Oh, sweetheart, you know I want to fuck you. But this is your punishment. You jumped in front of a werewolf, you could have been _killed_.” Sam pressed his lips against Dean’s. Just softly, enough to make Dean want to sink into the kiss and never let go. “Dean, my life without you… it’s not a life. I need you to be here with me, every day.”

Dean wanted to say that he had to jump in front of the monster, that he knew he would be okay but Sam was unprepared and he was the older brother and he _couldn’t_ let Sam get hurt, he just couldn’t—but Sam turned the toy on and Dean’s whole body spasmed. “Sam, please, please!”

Sam nuzzled his neck and stroked his fingers on Dean’s nipples. They were sensitive on a normal day, but Sam had kept him on the edge of orgasm for almost three hours and his whole body felt electrified. The gentle pinching that would originally made him whimper turned him into a screaming mess; the light sucking that would make Dean gasp and beg made him sob and tear so hard at the bonds he thought he might pull the bed apart. The vibrations that shot up from the toy into his prostate made Dean howl and his pleas for release only made Sam smirk. He was grateful for the privacy of the bunker, without it someone would certainly hear Deans screams for mercy.

“Have you learned your lesson, beautiful?” Sam asked, hands brushing against Dean’s oversensitive cock. “Will you take care of yourself?”

“Yes!” Dean yelled. “Yes, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please just let me come!”

“Okay, beautiful.” Sam’s mouth sank around Dean’s cock, taking him all the way to the root, and turned up the vibrator. Sam rarely gave out blowjobs, more inclined to receive them, but his tongue was magical and it had Dean shrieking through his orgasm.

Dean’s body fell lax into the bed. He was waiting for the ropes to be removed and Sam to snuggle up to him, but instead he felt Sam’s hand wrap around his dick. It was so sensitive it ached and he tried to squirm away, tried to get the vibrator out of his ass and begged Sam to get off. “I can’t take it!” Dean shouted. “Please, Sam! It hurts, fuck, stop! Stop!”

“You wanted to come, didn’t you?” Sam taunted. “I’m just giving you what you want.”

Dean’s traitorous dick began to rise in Sam’s hand, even though the touch was just on the edge of painful. Sam didn’t stop and stroked his dick, licking the head and playing with the sensitive slit until Dean’s body wracked with a second orgasm. It was painful but it was _so_ good and Dean wanted Sam to keep going as much as he wanted it to end.

Sam pulled out the vibrator and Dean took it as a sign of this torture coming to a close, but it was replaced with Sam’s tongue almost immediately. Sam pushed the toy against Dean’s cock while he ate his ass out like a man starving. “Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Sam, please!”

Sam’s hand slinked down to Dean’s balls and rolled and tickled them lightly. Dean’s body jerked and he thought he might dislocate his shoulders from the force that he pulled down. It took longer than the first two but soon Dean was howling through his third orgasm.

Sam pulled a fourth orgasm out of Dean from sucking on his nipples and actual tears leaked out of his eyes. “Please, Sam, fuck!” Sam’s hand reached for his dick again and Dean couldn’t take it anymore. “Impala!”

Sam stopped immediately when he heard Dean’s safeword. The silky ropes disappeared and the vibrator was tossed aside. Sam’s big, strong hands rubbed the muscles out in his shoulders, rolling Dean onto his stomach and massaging his whole body, right down to his toes. The ache in his muscles felt good and Sam’s hands felt better. His younger brother cooed nonsense words of praise into Dean’s ears and light kisses peppered his cheeks. Dean smiled dopily and soaked in the comfort. “I didn’t mean to push you so far,” Sam apologized.

“No, no, it was good,” Dean assured. “It just got… intense. I needed a break. Trust me, Sam. That was awesome. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I thought I would lose my fucking mind.”

Sam kissed Dean deeply. “You scared the hell out of me, Dean. I thought you were gonna die today.”

“I had a gun,” Dean pointed out. “Got that son of a bitch right in the heart.”

“I know. I just… I don’t feel like a whole person without you.”

Dean let Sam snuggle close to him. He was really being a good brother, letting Sam cuddle him. It was for Sam’s benefit. Dean definitely did not need the cuddles to make him feel better, even though his whole body felt warm with Sam’s arms around him. “I love you, Sam. So fucking much.”

“I love you too.” Sam sucked on Dean’s neck until there was a bruise forming.

Dean realized something suddenly. “Shit, did you…” He gestured towards Sam’s crotch.

Sam blushed. “You look really hot when you come, okay? You were begging and when you came for the third time I just…”

Dean cackled. “Oh, Sammy, you came just from watching me? Adorable.”

Sam pinched Dean’s hip. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean kissed the tip of Sam’s nose. If Sam did this every time Dean put himself in trouble, he was gonna start taking a lot more risks. He drifted into unconsciousness burrowed in Sam’s arms, soft kisses lulling him to a deep sleep with a smirk and a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry all of the requests are taking so long but i PROMISE I am working through all of them!


End file.
